disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is a major character in Disney•Pixar's ''Toy Story'' series, first appearing in the 2010 film Toy Story 3. She is a little girl who becomes the owner of Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and the rest of Andy's toys after Andy heads off for college. Appearances ''Toy Story 3 Bonnie is a 4-year-old girl whose trademark is her pink tutu. She goes to Sunnyside Daycare, where she is the daughter of the receptionist, Blair. Even though Bonnie has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around adults. Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Mrs. Davis (her mother's friend and Andy's slightly older mother) is donating. But, when her mom closes the box flap, she slumps and pouts in disappointment. Later, she finds Woody hanging by his pull-string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, and Chuckles the Clown. When Woody goes back to rescue his friends, he stows away in Bonnie's backpack. She isn't seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy stops at her house to donate his old toys - Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, The Aliens, and Buzz Lightyear - to Bonnie, Woody having left a note on the box containing the others. Upon seeing Woody- who had sneaked into the box after Andy packed- she turns to grab him, but Andy pulls Woody away, which gives Bonnie a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and they play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. She is last seen when she is taken into her house by her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. In the end credits, it is shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. Toy Story Toons In ''Hawaiian Vacation, Bonnie briefly appears in which she says, "I'm going on vacation," as she bursts into her room, quickly grabs her suitcase from the closet, and rushes out of the room, leaving behind her book bag that, unknown to her, contains Ken and Barbie. Ken despaired as Bonnie and her family drove off to Hawaii. In Small Fry, Bonnie and her mother eat at Poultry Palace. Bonnie was disappointed that she got a Zurg Belt Buckle in her Fun Meal and requested it is exchanged for a Mini-Buzz. However, the cashier said that they are out of Mini-Buzzes and the one on display is not for sale. Bonnie then went to play in the ball pit with Buzz and Rex, imagining she was sliding into hot lava. As her mother told her they were leaving, Bonnie was unaware that Mini-Buzz had swapped places with her Buzz. In Partysaurus Rex, Bonnie takes Rex to play in the tub with her bath toys, pretending that Rex was a vicious sea monster. But the fun didn't last when her mother turned off the water, drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel to take her to dinner at her grandmother's. ''Toy Story of Terror! While on the road with her mother, in the middle of the trip, Bonnie, who was in the car, yawns and sleepily asks her mother if they're at their destination, but Bonnie's mom said they won't be at Grandma's for a few more hours, so she says to her daughter to go back to sleep. Suddenly, one of the car's tires blowout, forcing Bonnie and her mother to pull over into the Sleep Well motel. Upon learning that the tow truck won't come until morning, they are forced to stay for the night. While they slept, Bonnie's toys leave her suitcase, only to be captured one-by-one by the manager Ron's pet iguana, Mr. Jones. When her toys were found, she gives Jessie a hug. Next morning, as they were checking out, Bonnie noticed the curtain behind the manager's desk being pulled back, revealing Bonnie's missing toys. Bonnie quickly collects them and she and her mother leave the motel. Toy Story That Time Forgot Two days after Christmas, Bonnie plays out a variety of roles with her toys, but sadly for Trixie, does not play with her as an actual dinosaur, instead choosing to play with Angel Kitty as a Kittysaurus. Afterward, she collects Woody, Buzz, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty for her play date with her friend Mason. Upon arriving, she finds Mason playing his new Optimum X game console and he invites her to play, prompting Bonnie to toss her backpack with her toys into Mason's room. Unknown to Bonnie, her toys encounter Mason's new Battlesaurs, who are unaware that they're toys because Mason was fixated on the Optimum X, and thus sought to kill Woody and Buzz. Trixie goes for the Optimum X's power switch to get Mason and Bonnie's attention off of it. With the game turned off, Mason goes for the power switch, only to find Reptillus Maximus instead. Upon spotting the Battlesaur, Bonnie begins playing with him, prompting Mason to join her and they spend the rest of the afternoon playing with their toys. Afterward, Bonnie collects her toys and returns home as her mother plans on bringing her back next Tuesday at around three-thirty/3:00 PM. Toy Story 4 Bonnie appears in ''Toy Story 4 as she is about to enter Kindergarten. By this time, despite Bonnie's promise to Andy, she has begun actively neglecting Woody, to the point she removes his badge and appoints Jessie as her "sheriff". Despite her neglect, Woody still does his best to ensure Bonnie is happy, even to the point of following her to Kindergarten orientation to ensure she has a good time. With Woody's secret help, she creates Forky, a home-made toy made out of a spork and craft projects, who quickly becomes her favorite toy and instantly cheers her up. At bedtime, after Forky once again jumps into a wastebasket near Bonnie's bed, Woody climbs up to put Forky back on her pillow, only to cause Bonnie to grab him and pull him close to her sleeping face, which makes Woody feel a bit good inside. Bonnie brings her entire toy collection along with her on her family vacation, during which Forky, who is suffering from an existential crisis, abandons her. She ultimately cries when she finds that Forky is gone, and makes constant frantic efforts throughout the film to find him. As her and her parent's efforts to find Forky fail, Bonnie becomes increasingly inconsoleable, until they eventually find him along with her backpack at the Second Chance Antique Shop. Later that evening, her toys help Bonnie’s father return to the park via Trixie’s secret GPS to return to the Carnival to rescue Woody, though he decides not to return to Bonnie. In a mid-credits scene, Bonnie has entered first grade, and Jessie introduces a crafted knife figure named Knifey, who Forky falls in love with. Trivia *Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street, which is right around the corner from Andy's house. *Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah Phillips borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story, except Bonnie's toys all had their heads, as opposed to Hannah's. *When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. *Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. *At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy had done the same. *Bonnie is named after the Pixar employee Bonnie Hunt (first name), who plays one of her toys, and Darla K. Anderson (last name), the producer of Toy Story 3. Gallery Bonnie 1.PNG|Bonnie with her mom Tumblr lanhk6L2pY1qa44fmo1.png|Bonnie at Sunnyside Daycare Bonnie 2.PNG|Bonnie finds Woody Wallyb ts3.jpg|Bonnie's backpack with a patch of Wally B. Bonnie 3.PNG|Woody gets played with for the first time in years Bonnie 4.PNG|Bonnie plays with Woody and her toys Bonnie 5.PNG|Bonnie hugs all of her toys Bonnie 6.PNG|Bonnie sleeping Lbo88v6PKg1qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie playing with her toys in her yard L7430qoBL51qa44fmo1 1280.png|Bonnie hugging Andy's toys Bonnie 7.PNG|Bonnie waves to Andy BonnieRexBath.jpg|Bonnie in Partysaurus Rex TSTTF-Bonnie.jpg Bonnie and Mason.jpg Bonnie Concept Art.png|Concept art of Bonnie and her toys Bonnie Concept Art (2).jpg|Concept art of Bonnie and Woody October18th.png|Her Disneystrology page Toy Story 4 (2).png|Bonnie creating Forky Toy Story 4 (54).png Toy Story 4 (56).png Toy Story 4 (60).png Toy Story 4 (8).png Toy Story 4 (9).png|Bonnie asleep in the Anderson family's RV Toy Story 4 (32).png|Bonnie looking for Forky Toy Story 4 (33).png|Bonnie crying while being a bit upset over missing Forky after he deserts her. External links * de:Bonnie Anderson es:Bonnie Anderson fr:Bonnie Anderson pl:Bonnie Anderson pt-br:Bonnie Anderson Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Students Category:TV Animation characters